New Home
by xDyingMusicx
Summary: (AU) I'll explain Marth first, it's not the hero king Marth and is sort of a replacement for Morgan. Also Marth and Lucina are twins. Robin, Chrom, Lucina and Marth move into a small neighborhood and ATTEMPT to get used to it
1. Chapter 1

**This'll have multiple chapters! (And I want to complete this one XD), all characters belong to Nintendo. Oh, yeah sorry if there is font/format issues, don't know what that is about XD**

**Couples**

**Lucina&Marth: Robin/Chrom**

**Servera: Cordelia/Stahl**

**Kjelle: Sully/Vaike**

**Laurent: Miriel/Ricken**

**Brady: Maribelle/Kellam**

**Owain: Lissa/Libra**

**Inigo: Olivia/Virion**

**Noire: Tharja/Henry**

**Gerome: Cherche/Frederick**

**Yarne: Panne/Lon'qu**

**Nah: Nowi/Gregor**

**Cynthia: Sumia/Donnel**

A large van pulled in front of a house that looked like it was meant for about 5 people, though only 4 were moving in. A woman with silvery-white walked out from the van and let her hair blow in the wind and took a large sigh of relief. After her a blue haired man walked out of the van and put his arm around her.

"It's quite the house huh, Robin?" The blue-nette asked her and smiled.

"Yes, indeed, Chrom. It is fit for us and the children, speaking of which" A taxi pulled to the side of the road just as she said so.

"Mother, father!" A young woman said as she ran to them a young male calmly following behind her. Robin paid the taxi driver and he drove of.

"So Lucina, Marth what do you think of our new home? I for one think it's lo-" She was suddenly interrupted.

"Hello there new neighbors!" A man in Plegian dark mage robes shouted from behind them "It's so great to have new faces!" He had an unsettling grin plastered on his face which never seemed to fade.

"Umm, hello. It's nice to meet you. . . ?" Chrom replied put out his hand.

The man took his hand and shook it violently "Henry. Oh, we're gonna be suuuuuch good friends!"

"Is this a jape?" Lucina asked unimpressed by his happiness.

"Why no it isn't little one! I really wanna be friends! How abo-" Henry was now interrupted.

"Henry, stop pestering our new neighbors" A skinny looking, sleep deprived woman said after spanked him.

He blushed "Y-Yes Tharja, love!" They shared a small kiss.

"Well it's nice to meet you Henry and Tharja. . . We have much unpacking to do so how about we talk over a nice cup of tea after we are done?" Robin suggested happily trying not to seem awkward, although they were the ones being awkward. . .

"Why, yes. Lovely idea, time?" Tharja asked holding onto Henry's arm.

"Umm well check with us in about 5-7 days to let us settle in, is that okay?" Robin put a happy grin on her face.

"Yes. . . Well we'll leave you four be. Goodbye" Tharja simply said and left with Henry.

"Umm?" Marth burst into laughter as soon as they were out of sight and Lucina couldn't help but join her twin brother "I don't even know what that was about" Robin and Chrom gave out small chuckles then joined in the laughter and attracted other neighbors attention.

The four stopped laughing when they saw all the pairs of eyes watching them, they felt super awkward now. Robin cleared her throat "Well as much as we want to introduce our-self's to everyone in the hood, we have a lot of unpacking to do. So I hope we all get the chance to sit, talk and get to know each other" She smiled while Chrom, Lucina and Marth started to carry boxes into the currently hollow house.

After 6 days Tharja and Henry arrived at 12:00pm to talk to the family and they learned they had a child called Noire. They stayed for 6 hours, obviously leaving at 6:00pm. Robin was the only one to notice these details 6 days, 6 hours and 6:00pm. Already she was wanting to move back- she loved the house but the neighborhood was well. . . Bizzare. Over some more days she was introduced to more families, Cordelia and her husband Stahl were a typical married couple but when their daughter Servera came into the story. Just newly wed Sumia and Donnel, they were quite strange to Donnel was raised on a farm so his speech is different and Sumia is clumsy beyond control as well as their daughter Cynthia. Lastly in the neighborhood was Cherche and Frederick they were mostly normal if their son Gerome wouldn't acted so. . . So mysterious. Let's not forget to mention that Cherche had a Wyvern as a pet and she treated it like it was a human.

It had been a month now and Lucina and Marth didn't attempt to make new friends, they wouldn't admit it but they were scared. Especially of Henry and Tharja, though a certain day, today, made them even more and somewhat hate the neighborhood.

"Lucina, how about we go outside? I'm so bored" Marth suggested.

"Sure" She sighs "I don't see why not" They go outside and look around, for once no one was out.

"Urgh, creepy" Marth stated when he noticed Henry's and Tharja's front garden. It had plenty of creepy statues and they even went as far as to dye the grass black. Lucina and Marth peeked into their window and saw Tharja on top of Henry on the couch.

"Tharja, are you sure this is safe?" Henry asked, Lucina and Marth flinched at the question, is what safe? They wondered.

"Of course it's safe darling, it's just going to hurt. . . " She smiled while holding up a kneedle and thread.

Lucina and Marth ran back home immediately and locked them-self's inside their own rooms for a while. . . They hated their new neighbors. . .

**So what did you think, if you have any feedback please tell me in the reviews! :D Have a nice day! (Or night XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucina! Marth! It's time for dinner" Robin called upstairs to her children.

It had been a few weeks, they hadn't been outside much at all. Robin and Chrom tried to encourage them to go outside but it never worked. "Mother, what are we eating for dinner?" Marth asked.

"Oh, we are having mash potato and peas" She smiled at them gaining two small smiles in return. They all sat down to eat their dinner in silence, it was extremely awkward and they all just stared down at their dinner, until Chrom spoke.

"So, it's only a few days till the summer holidays is over. How do you feel about going to a new school?" Chrom asked the children.

"Meh" Lucina simply put.

"Me too" Marth agreed.

"Are you both all packed up? Do you have all the stuff you need like, pencils?" Robin had been coming up with this questions for every day of the last two weeks leading up to school.

"Yes!" They both grunted in sync.

"Good" Robin sighs "How about you two go meet a wonderful girl called Cynthia, I was talking to her mother yesterday and she says Cynthia has been dying to meet you two."

"Well. . . I guess so, what about you Lucina?" Marth turned to face her.

"Alright" The twins stood up and put there dishes away. They thanked their mother for making the food and put on outdoor close.

"Cynthia's house is the one across the road with the fancy looking door, you can't miss it!" Robin shouted just before they shut the door.

They walked forward, across the road like Robin had told them and indeed saw a house with a fancy looking door.

"This must be it" Lucina said quietly.

"Knock. . . " Marth shoved her forward.

"No, you knock!" They started shoving each other not noticing that the door had opened. They heard a woman giggle.

"You must be Lucina and Marth, correct?" They both stopped and stood up straight, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ye-yes m'am" Marth stuttered.

"You must be hear for Cynthia, CYNTHIA! Oh and I'm Sumia-AH" Cynthia crashed into the back of her mother and they both fell over onto Marth and Lucina.

"Oh no, oh no! I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry! Are you two okay!?" She helped them up and kept saying sorry over and over.

"No it's. . . Okay" Marth smiled.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! You two must be Marth and Lucina!" She looked so happy to see them "I need to introduce you to my friends!" She grabbed a cell phone and started dialing up a number "Hello, hello? Servera! I've got the new kids right in front of me. Yeah, yeah bring the others! Meet us at the tree house. . . Now. Okay, bye" She put down the phone.

"Did you just arrange for us to go somewhere without asking us?" Lucina crossed her arms.

"Yeah, please do this for me! Please! I'm begging" She got on her knees and. . . Started kissing Lucina's feet

"Okay! Okay. . . " Lucina blushed while Sumia and Marth laughed slightly.

"GREAT!" She smiled and grabbed both their arms and ran of. She ran with them past a small river, over a bridge and into a somewhat secret passage way that lead into a tree house. Marth and Lucina had never seen anything like the tree house, it was obviously built by younger people, with the help of adults. It looked like it would have been fun to build. Also something about it gave of a loving glow that made them feel comfortable around it. "Hey! Guys! It's me Cynthia!" A bunch of kids that looked all about Lucina's and Marth's age, ranging from 10-14 but they were all the same age, came out of the tree house. Most were from the neighborhood, though some of them were complete strangers.

"Ummm?" Lucina looked down "I-I'm Lucina. . ." She introduced herself then looked at Marth.

He sighed and looked at the other kids who stood in front of them "And I'm Marth, nice to meet you all. May we ask what you are all called?"

"I'm Servera. . . It's nice to FINALLY meet you two, now I must pose a question, why did you two stay inside for so long? Are you anti-social? Or just shy and wimpy?" Servera smirked.

A tall boy nudged her and glanced madly at her "I'm Gerome. . . "

"You may call me Laurent" He looked at a smaller girl with white hair, much like Henry's "And this is Noire"

She cringed and waved quickly.

"I hope you guys get along with these two, so far they've been super fun" Cynthia smiled happily.

Lucina and Marth looked super confused, they had only known her for about 20 minutes and she was already calling them fun. Lucina spoke up "Well, err, yes, I hope we'll all become good friends!" She smiled.

"Yeah, now answer my question!" Servera shouted.

"Umm, we're just anti-social. . . " Marth lied, they weren't anti-social at all. . . Just freaked out.

"Ah, I thought so" Servera smiled proudly.

They went inside the tree house and showed them around, despite being a tree house it was very roomy. It must taken a while to build; there was several rooms and each room was pretty big. "So do you like it? We hang out here all the time! We come here to get away from the adults" Cynthia bounced happily waiting for the twins to reply.

"Yes, we like it and if I must say it's makes me feel at home and it also makes me feel. . . Peaceful" Marth blushed thinking the others would laugh.

"Yeah. . . That's how we all feel here-" Gerome almost whispered.

"Our parents are usually to fond of each other or are working to spend time with us. So we come here to help each other feel happy" Cynthia said straight after Gerome.

The kids stayed silent for a small while "Oh" Was all the twins could say.

"But I didn't bring you here for you guys to hear our sob stories, I brought you here so you meet us and make new friends" Cynthia put on another one of her funny smiles and hugged the twins "And I'm sure you'll be asking to come here all the time!"

Cynthia was right the more they went to the tree house the more they wanted to go back. They had finally made new friends and had forgotten about the bizarre neighborhood they lived in. No longer did they wish to care, this was all they wanted and now they had it, friends.

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucina grunted at the sound of her alarm going of, she hit the small desk next to her bed trying to find it to turn it of. "Ugh, it's school!" She finally opened her eyes and saw her new uniform neatly folded at the other side of the room. She got out of her bed and walked into her brothers room, as usually he set his alarm to wake him up before his sister. He was all ready, though they still had 40 minutes before they had to leave. "Marth. . . We still have ages before we have to leave"

"I know but this way I can check to see if I have everything!" He grinned happily.

"Aha. . . Alright do as you must" She tripped back to her room to get ready. She got dressed and went down for breakfast.

"Ah, morning honey" Robin smiled. She looked outside at a large van that looked very similar to the van that took their stuff to this house.

"Is someone new moving in?" Marth came down and asked looking out the window with them.

"I suppose?" Robin looked at her son.

"Meh, we'll find out when we get home" Marth said as they sat down at the table and started to eat what Robin had made for them. They looked out the window once more. They spotted a Plegian woman come out of a fancy red car that looked like it didn't have a roof.

"Great another Plegian. . . " Lucina got a glance of her mother after she commented.

"You know Plegian's- Well not all Plegian's are weird. . . " Robin felt bad a little but it was true, so far all the Plegian's she had met were, well, questionable "Well you two better be of!" They had spent so much time staring out the window they almost lost track of time.

"Yeah, bye mother!" They waved and left for School but watching the strangely dressed woman enter her house.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey~ Marth, Lucina! Wait u-uhp!" Marth and Lucina cringed as Cynthia feel flat on her face, they ran over to help her up.

"Cynthia!" Marth put his hands on her shoulders "You're not hurt are you?" He looked all around her looking for any cuts or bruises.

Cynthia giggled and blushed "Y-Yeah I'm fine, thanks" The three continued walking to school "You'll like this school, there isn't much bullies and any sexuality is excepted by practically everyone. Let's take Gerome for example, he's gay and hasn't been bullied for it once" She smiled putting her arms around the two.

"He. . . Is?" Lucina looked at her in denial.

"Yeah, he openly admits it, how have you not figured it out?" Cynthia laughed "Oh, did you see that new Plegian woman who is moving in?"

"Yeah, we actually almost lost time watching her move in. . . " The three burst out in laughter.

They arrived at school and Cynthia showed them to the classroom they'd be in. It was a fairly large classroom, with lots of work pinned on the wall, a Smart-board and a desk next to the window with a PC on it. It was most likely the teachers.

"Hey, come sit with us!" Cynthia waved as she ran over to a large table consisting of six small tables at the back which could fit eight people since the "small" tables were actually quite large themselves.

Gerome, Laurent, Servera and Noire walked in with an unfamiliar small, brown haired girl, with pointy ears and was wearing a white dress, a red cape with brown gloves.

"Cynthia, may you tell me who your new friends are" She smiled at the twins.

"Oh~ Nah, meet Marth and Lucina! Marth and Lucina meet Nah!" Cynthia smiled "Oh, please don't laugh at her name"

"I think Nah is a wonderful name" Lucina shook Nah's hand "But may I ask. . . Are you a Manakete?" She asked unsure.

"I know it's not hallow- Wait. . . Did you just ask that!?" She suddenly looked extremely happy "Wow, you are the first to ask that! Glad to know someone knows what a Manakete is!"

"Oh, you're really a Manakete!? Wow I've never met one in person, I'm honored!" The two girls stared talking for a while until the second bell rang and a flood of people Marth and Lucina didn't know, entered the class room.

The teacher cleared his throat, his name was Mr. Deans, well that's what they thought as it was written neatly on the white board "Well as may have figured it out I am Mr. Deans your new teacher for this year, it's very nice to meet you all. Now I want everyone to stand up and when I point at you I want you to tell me your names, okay? Oh and also anything about yourself and keep it appropriate" Everyone nodded and he pointed at the front of the classroom at a shy looking, weirdly dressed kid "You what's your name?"

"M-My name is Y-Yarne sir- I-I'm a Taguel, last of my kind. . ." The boy named Yarne stuttered and sat back down.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Yarne" It was clear the teacher felt back for asking him but he moved on. After he asked a handful of people he asked the eight at the back table "You, with the pigtails" He pointed at Cynthia when he realized there was multiply girls with pig tails

"I'm Cynthia, I want to be a future Pegasus rider!" She smiled happily at the teacher, who seemed to be oddly creeped out. He pointed at Lucina.

"I'm Lucina, My family owns a sword which has been passed down for many generations called, Falchion" Mr. Deans turned to Marth.

"Marth, I want to become a swordsman"

"My name is Nah, I'm a Manakete"

"Servera's the name, My mother owns a Pegasus and horse farm with my father"

"Gerome. . . My mother has a pet wyvern"

"Laurent, I'm a mage and that's Noire, she's extremely shy" He introduced himself and Noire, who nodded quickly.

The teacher paused and looked around the classroom then clapped his hands together "Okay let me just explain what we are going to do, we are going to do some Maths" Everyone groaned except a few "More so Scientific Notation" The teacher went on to show the class how to do scientific notation and then gave out the text books "Please go to page 43 and do exercise 3, questions 1, 2, 3 and 4. Also no talking"

"Psst, Lucina" Cynthia whispered "PSST!"

"What?" Lucina replied not wanting to get in trouble.

"I don't want to do this, it's boring!" Lucina sighed at Cynthia's remark, Lucina quite enjoyed Maths.

"Will you two pipe down or we'll all be accused of talking" Laurent looked at them.

"Oh" Cynthia giggled "Sorry!"

The bell rang for break and Cynthia was the first out the classroom, the others followed her to their usual hang-out place. "So this is where we hang-out, so if you ever lose us come here" Cynthia looked at the twins waiting for their responds.

"Okay, we will" Marth smiled.

"Hey, Laurent what question did you get up to" Servera nudged him and laughed making the twins confused.

"I finished the questions and the extension task" Servera and Laurent laughed.

Lucina dazed slightly, he was a mage, he was cute AND he was smart. Marth nudged her "Lucina? LUCINA!"

"Huh- wha-?" She shook her head and looked at her brother "I was day-dreaming wasn't I?" She sighed then chuckled.

"Soooooo~ What do you guys want to talk about?" Cynthia asked.

"That Plegian woman. . . " Gerome looked at her "She seemed odd, she was punching a doll. . . " Everyone except Gerome burst into laughter leaving Gerome looking at them madly "Do you not believe me?"

"N-No, it's not that" Servera wiped away a tear "But-But- PUNCHING A DOLL!" They all started laughing again.

School ended on a boring note, they had gotten Homework on the first day, plus they didn't even do anything interesting. They were all walking home together when they saw the Plegian woman taking a walk.

"Hey, Gerome, go say hi" Cynthia chuckled "Ask her about her punching her dolls" The others chuckled with her while Gerome actually walked over and started a conversation.

"Hello, you're the new woman, am I corrected?" He asked her she stopped and looked at him.

"Why, yes I am. My name is Aversa. . . " She smiled slightly.

"I am Gerome, those are my friends" He pointed at them and they waved happily.

"I see. . . " There was a long silence "You better get home, no need to waste your time on me" She patted him on the shoulder and walked of.

". . ." Gerome watched her walk away until she was out of sight "Strange. . . "

The others approached him laughing "Wh-What did you say!?" Was all Nah could say trying to catch her breath.

"It doesn't matter. . . " Gerome continued to walk home.

A week and a bit had passed and they had been trying to find out as much as they could about Aversa, which Gerome had requested. It wasn't easy at all but they had found out she is specialized in Voodoo when they saw her carry a doll of a man in the neighborhood. She was making the doll do weird things and the man was doing the same things the she made the doll do. Gerome had gained her trust slightly and she told him of a terrorist named Validar who lied to her and held her hostage as a child. He abused her but it wasn't to long before the police found and jailed the man named Validar.

"So has the affected you in any way?" Gerome asked her as they walked.

"Yes, in every way possible. I've never talked to anyone since, till you came along. . . Thank you for helping and accepting me. . . Most people walk away with the impression I'm some kind of evil murderer. . . I've never killed anyone or hurt anyone even with my Voodoo, I just make them do funny stuff" She giggled slightly "You've opened up a new window for me, that I am forever in your debt for, may I give you a hug?" She knew it was awkward but she wanted to show him her gratitude somehow before she could get him a gift or something.

"Y-You may" Aversa hugged him and started crying slightly, Gerome was her first friend in about 20 years. . . She was finally accepted.

**I'll admit, the interactions between Aversa and Gerome are strange but I'm one for trying new things. . . And no I am not hinting at Aversa/Gerome since in this story that'd be creepy. . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, I will admit this chapter will probably be the most boring but I hope you enjoy :D**

It had been awhile since Aversa had moved in and she was a lot more social thanks to Gerome, though they no longer spent so much time together to stop people getting the wrong idea but if they passed each other they would have a small talk.

The kids were talking outside waiting for the bell to ring when they saw a man with light blue hair pull up in a car with a young boy, that had the same coloured hair. The boy stepped out of the car and said bye to what they presumed to be his father.

"We should say hi!" Cynthia jumped for joy.

"No, you'll spook him" Gerome said.

"Yeah, guess you're right, he DOES look awfully shy buuuuuuuuuut he probably doesn't know where to go" Cynthia winked at Gerome and ran of to the boy, indeed startling him "Hi, I'm Cynthia, you must be new here, just moved in?"

"N-No. . . My parent's are rich so I was home schooled" He looked down shyly but looked back up "Cynthia is a stunning name, did an angel give you it?"

Cynthia blushed "Umm. . . My mother gave me it"

"Then you're mother must be angel, judging from the way you look" He winked "I'm Inigo"

Cynthia looked at the others to try get them to come over, which they did. Inigo suddenly got shy again with the increased number of people around him.

"His name is, Indigo"

"Inigo!" He shouted and coward again.

"Sorry" Cynthia giggled "Well INIGO, these are my friends, Lucina, Marth, Laurent, Servera, Gerome, Nah and Noire"

"Wow are all you're lady friends this pretty?" Inigo flirted again.

Gerome seemed to "snarl" at him madly "Look if you flirt with my friends again, I'll turn you inside out!" He raised his voice.

Inigo stepped back slightly "O-Okay!"

The bell and they showed Inigo to the class he most likely be in, since he was the same age as them all, 11. They enter their classroom and Inigo shyly approaches the teacher, telling him he is new and is most likely in this class.

The teacher clears his throat and everyone quietens down, turning to face him "Everyone, we have a new student. His name is Inigo. . . I want you to all make him fell welcome. . . " There is a silence "Inigo find a seat"

Inigo walks to a seat at the front and looks at Yarne "Umm. . . May I sit here please?" Inigo asks receiving a smile and nod from Yarne.

"Yeah, go ahead" Yarne patted the seat next to him.

"Well today class, we are going to do art. . . The area of art we are doing is called pointillism, which is where- blah blah blah" The rest of the morning went by painfully slow and all the students just wanted it to end as soon as possible.

The bell rang for break to start, mostly everyone ran out but Lucina, Marth and friends waited for Inigo to get his snack.

"Hurry Inigo!" Cynthia moaned.

"You don't have to wait for me. . . I'll catch up" Inigo sighed.

"Well you're done now" She giggled.

They walked out to show Inigo their favorite place. Although it wasn't that long ago that the twins had been shown to this place, it gave Marth and Lucina a nostalgic feeling.

"So Inigo, now that we are friends, we will meet up here to talk and play and just talk!" Everyone chuckled at Cynthia.

"I guess. . . " Inigo looked up at Gerome "I-I- want to say I'm sorry for my flirting earlier on" He gave a nervous smile.

"No, no, I though it was rather funny" Cynthia placed her arm around Inigo and smiled gleefully.

The group talked to Inigo for a while until a bell rang, though it sounded different. . . It was the fire alarm. Kids all around the place started screaming and running outside as well as Cynthia and friends except Gerome who was waiting for Inigo.

"Come on. . . " Inigo looked at Gerome puzzled.

"Why is everyone in a panic all of a sudden?" Inigo asked.

Gerome suddenly remember Inigo was home schooled "That was the fire alarm. . . Meaning there must be a fire somewhere in the building" As Gerome said this Inigo's face went pale.

"F-Fire!? You're being awfully calm at telling me this!"

"Well we have to go. . . " He grabbed Inigo's arm and practically dragged him outside.

"Why did it take you that long to get outside?" The head teacher approached them with her arms crossed and slightly worried expression with the hint of anger.

The two looked at each other not knowing what to say but Inigo spoke up "I-I was home schooled. . . So-So I didn't know what that bell meant"

She nodded but still didn't look impressed "Well that's not really an excuse, what about you?" She turned to face Gerome.

"I was waiting for him. . . I had to tell him about the fire alarm" Gerome looked down.

"That's not one either, both of the bells sound extremely different and even if you were home schooled, you should really know what a fire alarm is. Let's not forget to mention that the kids around you were in a panic" Both of the kids looked at her and said sorry then were sent to get registered. It was confirmed to be a false alarm but that didn't stop the teachers from giving Inigo and Gerome a punishment, over lunch they had to sit in the head teachers office and do a punishment exercise.

Inigo sighed and looked at Gerome at the other side of the class, he had his head down working not daring to look up and get in trouble. He sighed again scolding himself mentally for being so clueless, he didn't mean to get the guy who already didn't like him to dislike him even more. Gerome finished the sheet and got dismissed Inigo soon following him.

"Hey, um, Gerome?" He tugged on his arm and Gerome flinched.

"Y-Yes?" He replied quickly pulling his arm out off Inigo's grasp.

"I'm really sorry. . . I didn't mean to get you into trouble like that. . . Is there anything I can d-"

"No. . . " Gerome puts on a fake smile "For a friend. . . Let's get to class, people will get the wrong idea"

"Wrong idea?" Inigo looks up at him.

"Never mind" They began walking to class.

There is a long awkward silence as they enter the classroom, they were late.

"Inigo, this is not a great start to your new school life. Gerome, I want you two to stay here after the bell" Mr. Deans had let them of easy for now.

They began to learn about punctuation, in a way Mr. Deans explained so boring half the class was asleep. The school hours came to a close and Mr. Deans called Inigo and Gerome over.

"Okay, Gerome and Inigo. I know school is boring but your education is import, so please don't skip classes to spend time with each other. There is plenty time after school for that. Don't let it happen again and good day" With that he escorted them out and left.

The two boys stood there in utter silence and embarrassment.

"Gerome. . . I-I- ?" Inigo stuttered not having a clue what to say "I need to go to my dancing les- Oh no! NO! You didn't hear that from me!" Inigo ran of and pulled out his phone to call his father to pick him up.

"Dancing?" Gerome smiled to himself, he had quite enjoyed his day.

The next day arrived, Gerome and Inigo were being questioned left, right and center about what happened the other day. Inigo always replied with a simple "Nothing" but Gerome didn't answer at all. Gerome approached Inigo and tapped his shoulder.

"Inigo. . . " His face began to flush "Will you let me see you dance?"

"Dance!?" Cynthia ran over "Oooooooooh! Let me see you dance!"

Then the twins, then Laurent and Noire, followed by Yarne, accompanied by Nah, with Severa and a new looking girl.

Inigo took a deep breath and took his lace from his bag "Here it goes" He whispers to himself before dancing in front of everyone. Although he is extremely shy, he finds himself smiling. . . He was finally making bonds. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, though it's here now. I must warn you this chapter is rather strange? XD Oh well I think this chapter is a chapter you'll like or you won't ;) Enjoy!**

The Princess and Prince of Chon'sin, they were strange. Not like your typical royal siblings, no they left the country very often. This time to Ylisse.

"Sister, look at these files. . . " Yen'fay slide documents across the table to his sister, Say'ri.

"Hmm, this is very bizarre. This murder case is nothing like I've seen before, I'm interested to find the culprit!" Say'ri looked at her older brother.

"What's more is it was near a School, we should visit" He stared back and smiled "It's not everyday royalty just shows up at a school"

"Why? Why should we go to the School" She stood up and sat beside him.

"Why? Well we are undercover. . . Though, if I do say so myself, we aren't very undercover, plus it would look less weird for commoners who don't know of us. We aren't dressed in Police or detective outfits" They chuckled.

"Yeah, two weirdly dressed people walking about a School" She leaned against her older brother and yawned, tired of the long trip.

"Well goodnight, Say'ri" He kissed her forehead before she walked to a bed at the far left of the room.

The beeping of Lucina's alarm went of but she ignored it and pulled the covers over her head with a groan. The longer she left it the louder it got. Lucina flung the covers of her and turned of the alarm.

"Ugh, School" Rubbing her eyes, she got dressed then stumbled downstairs.

"Morning sis!" Marth smiled happily at her.

"Morn bro" She smiled back.

Lucina sat beside her brother to eat her breakfast, that he had made. It was silent until the doorbell rang.

"LUCINA, MARTH ARE YOU IN THERE!?" Cynthia shouted.

"Cynthia! Not so loud!" Laurent nudged her.

"Oops" She giggled.

Lucina opened the door to see her two friends waiting and ready "Hold a moment" She walked back in and grabbed her stuff then walked out with her twin "So how have you guys been?" She smiled happily at Laurent.

"Well, I've been fine, thanks. Though, I'm really not able to concentrate lately. . . I keep having this feeling something bad is going to happen" Laurent sighed.

"What Laurent said. . ." Cynthia looked down but back up "But it's only a hunch" She grinned.

Lucina brushed up against Laurent and he blushed "I'm sure nothing bad will happen. . . I'd never let anything bad happen to you" She blushed madly "Or-Or any o-of my friends for that matter!"

Marth and Cynthia started to laugh, Laurent chuckled with them.

They arrived at School and saw Gerome and Inigo talking while the others, Nah, Severa, Yarne, Noire and two unfamiliar kids talking a bit away from them.

"Who are they?" Cynthia looked at Laurent.

"Kids from a year below us, named Brady and Kjelle" He simply answered.

"Why are Gerome and Inigo talking alone?" She asked another question.

"Maybe something private?" He answered again.

"Who are they?"

"Princess and Prince of Chon'sin? I think. . . I doubt it though"

"Why are they here?"

"Look, Cynthia, I don't know EVERYTHING!"

"Sure you do!"

He looked at her madly then sighed "I do know a lot. . . But not everything. . . So stop asking so much questions, okay?"

"Okay-dokay!"

The school bell rang and the four walked inside to their classroom. Mr. Deans took attendance, everyone was in.

"Now class we have a assembly, now if you'd all make your way quietly to the hall" Mr. Deans followed behind all the kids as they walked into the hall.

The head teacher stood at the end of the hall with the 'Prince' and 'Princess' of Chon'sin. There was many kids whispering and talking pointing and staring at the two royals, Say'ri and Yen'fay.

The head teacher cleared her throat "Okay, students! May I have your attention! We have some VERY special visitors, here's to the Prince and Princess of Chon'sin!" She moved as side so they could get up and talk.

"We are honored to be here today, this is such a lovely School and we've heard so many good things about how many awards you've gained! So we couldn't pass down the chance to come here, we will be coming from class to class to see you all and how you work" Say'ri smiled at everyone.

The head teacher went on to talk about respect and other things that the students didn't really pay attention to, they just wanted to get back to class and hope the royals came to their class first. After about ten minutes of talk they were told to go back to class and so they did.

"The Princess is sooooooo CUTE!" Cynthia squealed.

"I know right" Severa and Cynthia started to fan girl over Say'ri.

"Class!" Mr. Deans walked to the front of the class "We have been blessed, as the Princess and Prince have chosen our class first" He smiled happily as they entered the classroom.

They were all getting on with the work they had been given and the two walked about the classroom until Inigo caught their eyes.

"Yen'fay? Isn't that the dancer Olivia's kid?" Say'ri whispered.

"Why I believe it is" They walked over to him startling him.

"M-May I help y-y-you?" Inigo trembled "I mean't it's an honor to have you at our school!"

"Nah, it's fine" Say'ri chuckled.

"Hmm?" Nah peeked her head round.

"N-No she just said Nah as in no. . . " Inigo laughed slightly.

"Oh, haha!" Nah laughed and Say'ri couldn't help it, while Yen'fay kept a straight face.

The day ended, Say'ri and Yen'fay had spent all day with Lucina and co. as they interested them. They had even told them about their mission, well Say'ri did.

"And that's why we are here in Ylisse, we still haven't found a single piece of evidence or even a clue. . . " Say'ri looked at her brother "We found documents, well were given documents on the case and it's very strange. The killer lured her into the woods with a kitten. . . Then used a tree branch to beat her and drag her of, then cut her left foot open and her right ankle. They said he left her for a few days drilled some holes in her then ended it with a gun to the head. . . Strange, huh?"

Yen'fay sighed "Her body was in a state and Gods was it a horrible sight, no one should ever, EVER, end up in a state like that!"

"Well. . . I do know a crazy man that lives two streets away from us" Kjelle whispered "He never exists his house, her gets food, clothes etc. delivered. On top of that his mail box is stuffed, like about to blow! He never fully opens his door, his curtains are always closed and. . . I saw him with a large sac one night. . . He dragged it inside his house. . . "

"Looks like if you're telling us the truth we have suspect number one!" Say'ri looked at her with an intense stare "You are telling the truth, right?"

"I wouldn't lie, I swear on it!" Kjelle looked more confident now.

"And can you tell us where he lives?" Yen'fay got out a pen and paper.

Kjelle told them all the little details and they were soon convinced about this strange man maybe being the master mind behind the killing.

"Now listen to me! You guys CANNOT follow us!" Yen'fay looked at them angrily.

"Yes, of course!" Cynthia winked.

They watched the two walk of and waited until they were out of sight.

"Okay, Kjelle, where is the house?" Cynthia smiled happily.

"Um. . . Follow me" Kjelle began walking the direction Yen'fay and Say'ri had gone.

They arrived close to the house and saw Yen'fay and Say'ri standing by the door, waiting. They stood there for several minutes until Say'ri shouted.

"Look. . . If you don't open up we'll be forced to knock down the door. . . And don't pretend you're not in, we saw you look out the window!" They waited another 40 seconds "That's it!" They kicked the door in sync and it came tumbling down with a crash.

The royals didn't enter the house just yet but they scanned the hall way and listened for breathing, foot steps or other noises.

"It looks like it's safe to enter" Yen'fay walked in with caution listening very carefully and ready to attack if anything tried to hurt himself or Say'ri, who entered slowly behind him.

"Come on guys" Cynthia tip toed over to the broken down door with all her friends trailing behind her, Gerome and Inigo at the back. They made sure Yen'fay and Say'ri couldn't see them, they both had both gone upstairs anyway.

"D-Do you really think we should do this?" Marth stood beside Cynthia "I just don't want you to get hurt. . ." He blushed.

"It'll be a great experience!" Cynthia smiled yet again.

"Shhh!" Laurent looked at her "Can't you be quiet for just two minutes?"

Cynthia giggled "Sorry"

Inigo sighed and leaned against a wall and triggered some kind off secret pass way. He fell into it and it closed.

"Huh?" Gerome looked about himself for Inigo and looked at the slightly miss placed wall. He approached it and stared at it, then pushed it back to reveal the same passage Inigo had fallen into "Forgive me friends" Whispering this, he entered it leaving his friends behind. He came into a damp room that smelled odd and foul.

"G-Gerome?" He heard Inigo's voice, it sounded scared and weak.

"Inigo, are you alright? Where are you?" He looked about but he couldn't even see his own feet it was that dark.

"He's in this room, though he'll soon be in hell and you'll join him" The most sinister voice spoke out startling the two.

"Wh-Who. . . Are you? Are you the. . . Murderer?" Gerome tried to stay as calm as he could.

"Oh, can you keep a secret? Oh it won't matter because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead!" The lights switched on revealing Inigo at the other side of the room, with an older man standing behind him. He had a strange devise around Inigo's waist, it seemed it could be tightened automatically.

'_Is he going to crush his sides together?_' Gerome looked at the thing carefully and decided that was the case "Look, just let Inigo go! If you don't I'll be forced to hurt you"

"Ha! Just wait your turn to die" The man pushed a button and Inigo screamed out in pain, indeed it was tightening around his waist, crushing him.

"ARGHHHH! Gerome! L-Leave now. . . T-Tell the others!" Inigo panted out.

"If you think for one SECOND I'd leave you, you're stupid as hell!" Gerome looked about, a crow bar was just lying at his feet begging to be picked up and used '_He's not the most organised criminal. . ._ ' He picked up the crow bar and attacked the man but all Gerome got was a knife to the shoulder.

"GERO- " He coughed up blood and cried for himself and Gerome's life.

"Rgh. . . Inigo. . . I-I'm sorry. . . Argh, it hurts so much!" Gerome looked at Inigo sadly.

"Hahah- ARGH! Y-Yen'fay, S-Say'ri" The man chocked on his own words and rubbed his eyes.

"Isn't this a surprise, Terry?" Say'ri said, they looked enraged their aura's filled with anger, going a fiery red colour and giving of some sort of breeze.

"So you killed all those innocent lives in Chon'sin, Valm and Ferox, then escaped to Ylisse where you thought you'd get away with it- Help Inigo!" Yen'fay commanded suddenly seeing what state he was in.

Gerome got up, despite all his pain and tried to pull off the devise, with no luck, then he remembered the button that Terry had pressed. He dived over and pressed the button and Inigo was released from the machines grip.

Inigo fell to the ground and grabbed his waists in pain "G-Gerome- Thank. . . Yo-" He fainted, the pain was to much for him to bare.

Yen'fay and Say'ri took care of Terry and he got the punishment he deserved, all the while they got extremely mad at Cynthia and friends for following them. Inigo and Gerome were sent to care where they were treated and taken care of. After they had recovered Yen'fay and Say'ri somewhat thanked and scolded them, for helping and for following them. The royals returned home knowing the poor people Terry had murdered could now rest in peace and no other people had to be scared. . .

**Well I hoped you liked this rather odd chapter XD I've really not much to say anymore but see you (If you continue to read this XD) When Chapter 6 comes out ;3**


End file.
